Heartbeat
by RikakuAG
Summary: Rin cumple su promesa de llevar a Shiemi al parque de diversiones, sin saber lo que sucedería entre  los dos.


**Título:** Heartbeat

Los personajes de Aono Exorcist no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor Kazue Kato.

**Summary:** Rin cumple su promesa de llevar a Shiemi al parque de diversiones, sin saber lo que sucedería entre los dos.

**Pareja**: RinXShiemi

Bien aquí mi primer Fanfic de Aono Exorcist espero lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>El verano había empezado hace unos cuantos días y ya se podía notar el cambio de clima, todo se encontraba más cálido y era un día perfecto para salir. Rin había marcado la fecha en su calendario 5 de Agosto, el día especial en el cual llevaría a Shiemi al parque de diversiones de la academia, la última vez que estuvieron ahí no tuvieron oportunidad de divertirse ya que se encontraban en una misión de exorcista, sin embargo esta vez sería diferente.<p>

Shiemi le había dicho a Rin que ella nunca había estado en un parque de diversiones y cuando él le sugirió que fueran juntos la próxima vez ella acepto, así que Rin planeo el mejor momento para ir juntos, en verano cuando estuvieran de vacaciones y el clima propiciara mucha diversión. Y ese día alfin había llegado, Rin estaba en su habitación preparándose para salir, se encontraba un poco nervioso ya que no sabía que debía ponerse, no quería que ella pensara que él era un descuidado ni tampoco que pensara que era algo muy formal.

Rin tomo una camiseta de rayas, blanca y subió sus mangas hasta arriba, se puso un pantalón negro liso y una corbata negra para ocasiones especiales bueno esta era la primera vez que el la usaba la había comprado solo por ella.

¿Vas a salir? – Dijo Yukio quien había entrado a la habitación sin que Rin se diera cuenta – Pensé que tú y yo podíamos ir a comer juntos pero veo que saldrás.

Si iré con Shiemi al parque de diversiones de Mephisto- Rin voltio la mirada hacia otro lado.

Entiendo, está bien hermano, que les vaya muy bien.

Gracias – le dijo Rin terminando de vestirse, acaricio a Kuro antes de salir y salió de su habitación para ir a buscar a Shiemi a su casa.

Al llegar a la casa de Shiemi entro por la puerta principal de la tienda y solo encontró a la madre de Shiemi.

Disculpe ¿Se encuentra Shiemi? - le dijo haciendo una reverencia

Claro, está en la trastienda en el jardín pasa por favor.

Rin siguió su camino y al llegar al jardín encontró a Shiemi sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, entonces se acercó a ella saludándola.

¡Shiemi! Hola, lista para irnos – le sonrió.

Sí, estoy lista perdona pero el día estaba muy perfecto y decidí esperarte aquí afuera, Rin la ayudo tomándola de las manos para levantarla.

Bien que estamos esperando, Rin se sonrojo cuando vio a Shiemi sin uniforme, solo la había visto con su yukata y el uniforme y siempre se miraba muy bonita para él, pero ahora lucía un short azul cielo muy lindo y una blusa con bordes muy delicados.

Te vez muy bonita Shiemi- le dijo sonrojado, ella solo le agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa y tampoco pudo disimular su sonrojo, la verdad es que cuando ella estaba con Rin siempre sentía sus mejillas arder, cuando él le hablaba ella sonreía sin poder evitarlo, él la hacía muy feliz inexplicablemente.

Una vez listos ambos, se fueron hacia el parque de diversiones, antes de llegar Rin empezó a platicar con Shiemi.

¿Y nos subiremos a todos los juegos Shiemi O algunos te dan miedo?

Bueno me dan un poco de miedo algunos- agacho la cabeza – pero creo que si estas tu conmigo no tendré miedo y será muy divertido.

No tienes nada de que preocuparte Shiemi yo te cuidare ¿Esta bien? Será muy divertido veras que si.

Gracias por invitarme al parque Rin- le dijo Shiemi muy sonrojada y en un tono bajo, Rin sintió que sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, es que ella le había dedicado una mirada muy tierna y sus ojos reflejaban algo que simplemente lo volvía loco, no dudo y se acercó más a Shiemi tomándola de los dos brazos, acerco lentamente su cara casi hasta sentir su aliento.

Deñada, ambos se miraron fijamente y sin darse cuenta se acercaron más, Rin no podía creer lo que había hecho estaba a punto de besar a Shiemi porque no había logrado controlarse, pero ya no le importaba si ella pensaba que él era un atrevido, sus mejillas casi estaban ardiendo pero el continuo acercando sus labios hasta los de ella.

¡Hola amigos!- grito de lo lejos un viejo conocido, Shima quien se acercaba a rápidamente.

Rin y Shiemi se separaron rápidamente, Rin solo atino a mirar a Shima con una mirada de rabia, por haber interrumpido lo que hubiera sido su primer beso son Shiemi, y ella solo se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo a mas no poder.

Este..Nosotros no hacíamos nada Shima – le dijo Shiemi muy nerviosa.

Eh si está bien Shiemi solo los vi por aquí y quise pasar a saludarlos, ando buscando a Konekomaru estábamos en el bosque caminando y creo que se ha perdido.

Parece que no vio nada- pensó Rin

Buena suerte buscándolo Shima , nosotros vamos al parque de Diversiones con permiso, Rin le lanzo una mirada de furia a Shima quien parecía no entender la situaciones.

Ah creo que ya entiendo, ¿están ustedes dos en una cita?

Ambos se sonrojaron mirándose, Rin tomo a Shima de la camisa y lo alzo – Eso no te incumbe.

Bien bien ya entendí , ¿Podrías bajarme Konekomaru debe estar preocupado?

Rin se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y bajo rápidamente a Shima tomando a Shiemi de la mano y alejándose del chico , Disculpa Shima , hasta luego – le dijo mientras salía corriendo con Shiemi.

Shima solo se quedó viéndolos un poco confundido.

Rin y Shiemi siguieron caminando de la mano hasta no ver más a Shima

Rin, ¿Podrías soltar mi mano? – le pregunto Shiemi riéndose con una mano en su boca un poco apenada.

Rin noto entonces que seguía con la mano de Shiemi entre la suya así que la soltó rápidamente y se sonoro un poco, claro ya está, es solo que quería alejarme de Shima él es demasiado entrometido – se rio Rin- Además como le dije a él no le importa si estamos en una cita.

Shiemi miro rin ¿Él había confirmado que estaban en una cita? No es que le molestara o algo por el estilo pero ella no sabía cómo actuar en tal situación jamás había tenido una cita, ni siquiera había salido con un chico aunque solo fuese como amigos – Nunca eh tenido una cita – le dijo a Rin tímidamente sin verlo a los ojos.

Rin se sorprendió ante su confesión, el sabía que Shiemi había pasado toda su vida en su casa pero no pensó que ella dijera algo así. Yo tampoco – le dijo el mientras se diría a comprar las entradas.

Una vez que Rin compro las entradas de ambos, el primer juego que probaron fue la montaña rusa, pensaron que tal vez ir de primero a un juego aterrador les ayudaría, y así fue el juego iba muy rápido y ambos gritaban sin embargo están más felices que asustados.

Fue genial Rin, ¿te asustaste?

Para nada, Rin señalo un puesto de pelotas donde podían ganar muchos premios, así que decidieron probar.

Vas tu primero Shiemi a ver si puedes ganar algo – le dijo Rin guiñándole el ojo- la chica tomo una pelota entre sus manos un poco nerviosa porque a decir verdad no era muy fuerte, cuando lanzo la pelota esta rompió solo 2 bloques de 3 y Shiemi gano una flor de peluche mediana.

Muy bien jovencita, ahora sigue tu novio le dijo el señor que atendía el puesto.

No es mi novio, contesto Shiemi sonrojada.

Muy bien porque digamos que está un poco debilucho.

¿Debilucho? Rin se molestó con el comentario y le arranco la pelota a Shiemi de las manos, ahora le voy a demostrar viejo quien es quien manda, Rin lanzo la pelota con mucha fuerza y logro romper los 3 bloques y no solamente eso sino agujerar la pared del puesto.

Tome eso viejo, piense eso cuando se meta con Okumura Rin, el hombre del puesto solo observo el espectáculo de rin y molesto le dijo – no me importa quien seas por romper mi puesto no te daré ningún premio.

¿Qué? ¿Está bromeando? Gane tiene que darme mi premio eso no es justo- lo miro muy enojado.

Rin está bien puedes quedarte mi premio.

Gracias Shiemi pero esto es personal, Rin tomo entonces un oso gigante de peluche y salió corriendo nuevamente con Shiemi mientras el hombre gritaba a todo pulmón que el chico le había robado.

Ambos se detuvieron justo detrás de una montaña rusa nueva con un dragón de adorno en el carrito. Ambos se miraban, sabían que no había del todo bien sin embargo empezaron a reírse.

No le diremos esto a Yukio-Kun , se rio Shiemi tratando de recuperar la respiración haber corrido tanto.

No, será nuestro secreto, Rin tomo entonces el peluche gigante y se lo dio a Shiemi, toma Shiemi así podrás guardar la evidencia, ella le dio a Rin su flor de peluche.

Gracias aun que los demás piensen que me veo como una chica les diré que es una rosa muy especial, ambos se miraron nuevamente y miraron hacia la montaña rusa de dragon.

¡Vamos! Dijeron al mismo tiempo, corrieron y alcanzaron a subirse justo enfrente donde nadie quería, ahí los dos apenas cupieron con sus peluches. El viaje fue un poco más rápido que el otro y Shiemi casi sale disparada en una curva y sintió que todo le daba vueltas, aunque ya no sabía si era que Rin estuviera junto a ella o era la montaña rusa.

Al bajar decidieron ir a algo más calmado como la casa de los espejos, donde ambos hicieron caras muy graciosas y lograron salir, también se subieron al carrusel y los go karts, donde Shiemi saco volando a rin contra un árbol y este tuvo que ir a enfermería a que le pusieran una venda en la cabeza, también comieron algodón de azúcar y mucha comida, era la mejor cita y la única que ambos habían tenido alguna vez.

Estamos en la casa del terror Shiemi si prefieres pasar te entenderé, dijo Rin a punto de ir a la rueda de la fortuna.

No, de verdad quiero ir, Shiemi jalo a Rin del brazo- por favor - le suplico.

Sus ojos verdes se sentían más cálidos en ese día de verano o al menos eso pensaba Rin que al verla así tan feliz no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez estaba enamorado, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, tampoco sabía muy bien que era el amor pero lo que si sabía es que ella lo hacía muy feliz , solo quería verla feliz y al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes el comprendió que lo que sentía por Shiemi no era algo que pudiera comprender , ni algo que pudiera evitar , era algo muy fuerte , era amor.

Vamos entonces, Rin se armó de valor y tomo a Shiemi de la mano esta vez no para correr si no para caminar juntos – Así no tendrás, bueno no tendremos miedo – le dijo.

Ella solo asintió y camino alado de Rin , a su lado ella no sentía miedo en absoluto, ni siquiera se sentía así con Yukio quien había conocido antes que Rin y quien se había robado su corazón o eso creía, ya conocía bien sus sentimientos hacia Yukio , no cuando estaba con Rin, solo existía el cuándo estaban solos.

Al terminar el recorrido ambos se habían asustado con los monstruos que había dentro en especial porque salían de la nada, pero estando juntos habían llegado hasta el final, casi cerraban el parque y la noche ya estaba presente, así que como atracción final subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, al llegar a la cima el juego se detuvo como siempre para dejar a su vista la academia que se miraba a lo lejos y la ciudad bien iluminada.

Es muy hermoso ¿verdad Shiemi?

Rin quiero darte las gracias, yo.. Nunca pensé que una cita fuera tan divertida y bonita – Shiemi acerco su mano hacia Rin y toco suavemente su cabello.

Rin sintió que sus mejillas estaban de nuevo rojas pero al sentir el dulce toque de Shiemi él se quedó quieto y solo le dedico una sonrisa, temía moverse, pero su cuerpo lo impulso a abrazarla , nunca lo había hecho y estaba bastante nervioso al sentir su cuerpo pegado al de él , pudo sentir su calor y su cuerpo muy suave, lejos de cualquier pensamiento el solo podía pensar en que aun que tal vez Shiemi no correspondiera a sus sentimientos , ya que el sabía que a ella le gustaba Yukio, el quería intentarlo, quería intentar conquistarla, quería que ella fuera su novia y no se rendiría, el quería amarla.

Así los dos se separaron del abrazo y durante unos segundos no dijeron ni una sola palabra, solo estaban ahí cercas el uno del otro, Rin dio el primer paso, estaba decidido, lucharía por ella, así el tomo de las manos y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Al principio Shiemi no sabía que hacer, así que solo cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento correspondiendo así el beso de Rin, duraron un poco de tiempo sin moverse como si fuera a terminar la magia si se movían, pero pronto el calor de ese beso creció, Rin movió sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella, sintiendo su textura , eran muy suaves y ella olía tan bien, el apretó sus labios con mucha fuerza como si no quisiera dejarla ir , mordió suavemente su labio superior haciéndola saltar un poco ante el movimiento , ambos se abrazaron fuertemente mientras sus labios seguían unidos. Sin embargo tuvieron que separarse por que el juego había terminado.

De camino a la casa de Shiemi ninguno de los pudo hablar por la pena de lo que había sucedido, aun así ambos de vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían, al llegar a su casa Rin le dio su peluche el cual había cargado todo el camino.

Aquí tienes, el chico la miro y se acercó susurrando a su oído- Gracias a ti por esta maravillosa noche- Después de eso solo se alejó con su flor de peluche en la mano y le dedico una sonrisa.

Shiemi estaba muy sonrojada y no pudo decir nada, solo se dedicó a mirarlo en ese momento comprendió que estaba muy confundida sobre sus sentimientos y no entendía porque le había correspondido lo único que sabía es que no se arrepentía de nada y solo quería ver a Rin aun cuando llevaba unos minutos que se había ido.

Sin embargo ninguno delos dos tenía idea de lo que sucedería en sus vidas y que descubrirían algo que nunca imaginaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del primer Capitulo.<strong>

Bien aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado pronto subiré los demás y después habrá un poco de más acción. Espero recibir Reviews para saber qué es lo que opinan y algunas sugerencias de próximos capítulos, hasta luego.


End file.
